User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Lancer's Fanfiction Reviews - The Story of Luna the Kin Arc 1: The Waking World
Welcome to my fourth fanfiction review. I'm going to be reviewing the first arc of CuteLunaMoon's story "The Story of Luna the Kin". If I had to describe the entire story in one word, it would be "confused". I don't mean that as a bad thing. The story is very well written, entertaining, and cool, but it jumps around alot and sometimes feels lost. The story being seperated into different sections makes up for this. That doesn't take too much away from the story, though. About the first arc of the story, it is really good, and reminds me of my second fanfiction, "The Bleeding", which is a personal favorite of mine. Let's get started. I don't have alot to say about the chapters. Bloody Sunset An excellent introduction. I like how it is very poetic, and the overall chapter is very cool. Also, Luna's page says that the opening is copied from another fanfiction, so which one is it? Not much else to say, other than that this chapter is one of the highlights of the story. Chapter 1: High Noon Great chapter. I love when a story slowly builds up instead of jumping straight into the action. This chapter is a perfect example of that. It is also cool how it introduces the characters, and it is cool seeing a bunch of blood-drunk hunters. This is definitely one of the best chapters in the story. Chapter 2: A Calm Before the Story After getting past the kind of weird introduction to the chapter, you are treated to a great chapter. I like how it introduces some of the main characters' allies, and how they are enemies against the church. And it's awesome how Luna gets an arcane weapon. And, that's pretty much it. Chapter 3: Good Omen This the chapter that I have the least to say about. It is a good chapter, but there's not much going on. This probably the weakest chapter in the first arc of this story. Chapter 4: Uprising This is the best chapter in the first arc of this fanfiction. The all out warfare, chaos, and brutallity is just badass. It reminds me of some of the later chapter in my second fanfiction, "The Bleeding". It's really cool how different this chapter is from the previous chapters. However, this is the first example of the story getting confused, because first few chapters were very peaceful and didn't focus on building up the conflict, then the story just jumps straight into the action. That doesn't take much away from the chapter. It's still a fantastic chapter, but the story could have focused more on building up to the action. Chapter 5: Echoes of the Blood "Hello Darkness my old friend. I've come to talk with you again." This chapter was confusing at first. I had no idea what was going on, so that took away from the chapter. I'm using past tense because Luna actually remastered it, and that helped make the chapter better. Overall, good chapter. Pros *Well written. *Great plot. *Chapter 4 is badass. Cons *Weak characters. *Difficult to follow. Conclusion Despite its minor shortcomings, this story is absolutely fantastic. I'd give this story a 10/10. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts